


ART - The Divide

by Tarlan



Category: The Divide (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Biehn Month August 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Divide

I thought this movie was very good, showing the slow slide into insanity brought on by fear, isolation and radiation sickness. The soundtrack was excellent too, if you ever have a chance to listen. It had a heavy, despairing feel to it.

**Click on the image for the larger size**

****

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/570369/570369_original.jpg)

.


End file.
